


Coba Bilang Lagi

by revabhipraya



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Conversations, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fictogemino, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Ada dua kata yang mencandu indera pendengaran Mary.





	Coba Bilang Lagi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

“Aku mencintaimu, Mary.”

Manik hitam di balik kaca tipis itu tertawa geli mendengar ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. Candu, mungkin, atau hanya sekadar ingin mengerjai sang pemuda, sang gadis berkacamata membalas, “Coba bilang lagi.”

Wajah sang pemuda memerah tipis, jelas sekali memperlihatkan bahwa ia malu mengatakannya. Ia mengangguk lalu mengucap pelan, “A-aku mencintaimu.”

Mulut sang gadis melontarkan tawa pelan yang berusaha ditutupi dengan sedemikian rupa agar sang pemuda tidak merasa malu. “Gray, kamu tidak perlu malu mengucapkan sesuatu yang sudah aku tahu.”

“Tidak mengubah fakta bahwa apa yang kuucapkan ini adalah sesuatu yang spesial, Mary.”

“Tapi aku sudah tahu.”

“Tapi ini spesial.”

Mary menghela napas pelan. “Aku sudah tahu, Gray.”

“Kamu mungkin terbiasa menciptakan dialog suka-sama-suka dalam novel yang kamu tulis, tetapi aku tidak.” Jeda sejenak. Gray menarik napas panjang. “Mengucap dua kata itu saja rasanya butuh mental yang ... harus dipupuk sejak lama.”

Senyum tipis terbentuk pada bibir mungil Mary. “Tadi kamu berhasil mengatakannya.”

“Akan sulit melakukannya lagi.”

“Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi.”

“Tidak boleh.”

“Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, Gray.”

Gray menghela napas. “Kamu keras kepala, ya.”

“Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Kumohon?”

Kekeh pelan meluncur dari mulut Gray. Diusapnya perlahan kepala hitam sang gadis sambil mengucap dengan lembut, “Aku mencintaimu, Mary.”

Sorot mata Mary melembut. “Aku mencintaimu, Gray.”

.

.

.

**FIN**

 


End file.
